


Butterfly Kiss

by iMeiyaku



Category: Naruto
Genre: Chiyo lives, F/M, You are the one to bring back Gaara from the dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-04-20 00:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14248932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iMeiyaku/pseuds/iMeiyaku
Summary: In this fic, Tsunade had intel about the Akatsuki’s attack on Sunagakure and sends Team Gai and Team Kakashi on the mission with you as the last backup.(From someone who didn't read or watched the anime of this part of the story but really liked the idea of saving Gaara and pursuing him as a romantic interest ^^' sorry for any inconsistent parts with the original story!)*I came back a year later to add another chapter, this pairing stills haunts me to this day I can't even.





	1. Chapter 1

The special ability you possessed was rare.

For the few of your peers who knew about it, they would tell you that it was like a gift from a long lost god, a trump card that could change the tide in a losing battle. Good thing for you, few people knew about it, and the Anbu who had been sheltering you and teaching you the ways of survival since you were orphaned from the war were the best people to keep secrets. Sometimes, winds of a miracle would travel from village to village about your ability, but the details were always so vague that it would never grow from being a simple urban legend.

However, although those legends often fell into deaf ears, someone took an odd interest on it, and this particular someone was a beautiful and skilled doctor. Gambling goddess that she was, she went alone on this mad treasure hunt and gathered intel until she found a reliable lead.

She bravely talked to your secretive guardians and, after much effort, eventually got to met you. Although you couldn’t teach her anything about your special healing powers since it was so personal to you, you saw in her recklessness to dig blindly in this barely there rumor that you were, a strong ally. You promised her that if she ever needed your assistance in the future, you would be glad to help someone like her who would always do what she believed was right.

That was many years ago.

Back to the present, you couldn’t believe that you were actually standing tall behind the Hokage’s chair. It kind of felt unreal to you that this reckless woman you met when you were a child would ever become the head of a prosperous village like the Hidden Leaf. She spoke with gusto to the ninjas before her, explaining the dire situation that was happening in their ally village in the desert.

“We all know how dangerous the Akatsuki can be, so I’m sending you all on a reconnaissance mission. To be completely honest, I’m not sure even all of you will be enough if the worst-case scenario comes, so I asked for extra help this time.”

Saying so, she gestured to you. You were asked not to wear your Anbu mask this time for the sake of one the seniors present. Unstead, your face was half-hidden with a butterfly mask that covered your eyes, reminiscent of some details of your ability. You somewhat felt more secure with a mask on, having trained with one for so long with our guardians.

“Please think of her as your shadow. Her role is only to intervene if the situation gets out of control.” She then completely turned around to face you, a sad look on her face as she whispered: “I trust you completely, but I hope they won’t need your help.”

You simply nodded to her, understanding. You then turned and faced forward the ninjas in front of you and bowed before taking your leave while they stayed to be filled in more details about this delicate mission. When they left the village some days later, you did as instructed and walked in their shadows. The younger ones seemed to be the same age as you and were quite entertaining to watch as they quarrelled and playfully fought amongst each other on the way to the sand village.  
“They’re so full of life”, you thought as you observed their soul shine as bright as the sun of Sunagakure.

 

* * *

 

 

You had only known them for a short while, but you eventually grew fond of them and wished that their souls would continue to shine bright forever. However, you knew all too well that in time of conflict, some of them were bound to go out. You watched silently, as the fate of the man they called Gaara turned for the worst. The ever-bright Naruto, his great friend, was lashing out at an old woman named Chiyo with grief while the others couldn’t hold back their tears, having failed to save their friend. You watched silently until Chiyo started talking about a way to revive Gaara, sacrificing herself in the process.

“There’s no need to do that”, you stated as you finally stepped out of the shadows.

Everyone seemed to have forgotten your existence until this point, too concentrated on their rescue mission. All at once, all eyes were on you.

“You…you should have done something! You were supposed to help us when we needed! Where were you when THIS happened!? Weren’t you always watching us from the beginning?!”, exclaimed Naruto, furious.

“I was”, you said, trying to keep your voice even. You could see two sets of souls inside him burning ferociously, almost ready to bite you in blind rage. “…and I can help you **now** ”. You then turned your head toward Chiyo. “From what I understand of the situation, you put the soul of an ancient beast inside this man, which caught the interest of those bad guys we were watching. When they succeeded in extracting the beast, that’s what killed him, am I correct?”

“But I can fix my mistake. I know a life-transference technique that can save him. I’ve caused so much suffering for him, but now I can atone for my sin with my life.” she answered, ready to accept her fate.

“Isn’t that the coward way’s out?” you said to the old woman, irritated. “Wouldn’t you want to be with him and apologize in person?”

“What are you saying!” Snapped Sakura who had also done everything she could to heal the redhead. “He’s already dead! She’s the only one who can save him so let her have her last wish!”

You looked at Sakura. Her soul too was shining bright with compassion. She had grown unexpectedly close to Chiyo in these past few days and you had learned a lot about medicine by tailing them during this mission. You could only smile softly at her.

“I can save him without anyone sacrificing themselves. That’s what my special ability is” you said softly.

Silence befell the room. You could feel everyone’s eye on you.

Turning back to Chiyo, you said: “If I’m able to bring him back from the dead, then you can apologize properly to him”. She looked at you as tears of what looked like relief starting to pour from the old woman’s eyes. At that moment, you knew that even if what you were about to do would hurt like hell, it was all worth it. You smiled at her with compassion before making your way to the inanimated body on the floor.

“Please, step back” you instructed as you took your position over him.

“What… What are you doing?!” yelled a very confused Naruto as he saw you straddling the corpse of his precious friend.

You never liked doing this with an audience, because it was a very complex process to explain and it was indeed a very awkward position to be in, given the situation.  
“Listen to me well please, you stated slowly while removing your mask, when I’m done, I ask of you not to separate the both of us. What I am about to do is basically breaking my own soul to go search for his and bring him back. It’s difficult to explain, but I kind of attach my soul to his to be able to guide it his original body. If you separate us too soon, our souls might break apart and there’s a danger for both of us to die.”

“So it is dangerous to you after all!” said Chiyo, stepping forward to try and stop you.

“Not if you follow my instructions, you said, taking a long breath out. I’ll also ask of you to stand back and not move during the entire time. I know it’s hard, but please trust me…”

You watched everyone as they slowly give nods of approval, some reluctantly.

“Well then, you say facing the peaceful sleeping face below you with apprehension, please excuse me”. Bringing your face down to his, you softly place your lips over his. You can almost hear the slow whistle of a painted puppeteer and reminders to stay still as your soul slowly drifts into the freshly deceased man.

Passing through his body, you could get a pretty good feeling of what his soul looked like even without meeting him much before. Torment, loyalty, sadness, broken trusts and newfound ones. You thought that this man must have the most resilient soul of all with what he must have gone through in his life.

After getting a good feel of what you were looking for, you pushed your soul out of his body and broke it into little pieces. There laid the secret of your ability: your soul was so fragile that it could break apart and be at multiple places at once, allowing to search the nearby area for another’s soul and bring it back. It was therefore very important that the surrounding living people stayed still as you instructed, so that you wouldn’t attach to their souls by accident and have a mess to make sense of when you came to. For bystanders, even if souls should not be visible in the naked eye, since you had to infuse yours with some of your chakra, this technique looked like thousands of shimmering butterflies slowly drifting.

After some time floating around the area, you finally found something resembling what you were looking for: it had the same feeling that you felt earlier, and it was extremely rare that two souls were alike. You then proceeded to attach your soul to it as planned and brought it back to Gaara’s slumbering body, recalling at the same time all the unused shards of your own soul back to you. Slowly, you broke apart the kiss and lifted your head, watching his face recover some color as his soul reintegrated his body. Using simple healing techniques, you helped his metabolism ease back to the normal state of a living organism.

After some time, he finally started to open his eyes.

Still in your straddling position from before, you eased your head close to his once more so that he would be able to hear your faltering voice. You knew that would soon lose consciousness, but this was happening way faster than usual…

“Welcome back to the land of the living… Please stay close to me…” As you said your final instructions, you fell flat atop of a confused and sluggish man who had just come back to life.


	2. Soul mates

In the end, everyone came back to Sunagakure alive and well.

At first, there was a lot of confusion from Gaara as to why there was a female body on top of him when he woke up. He had never been able to touch anyone before, so this was quite the shock. His first reflex was then to shove you away, but the second he started pushing you off him, he felt a pain like he had never felt before.

“Don’t push her away!” had said Temari as she recalled your last instructions.

It was then explained to him by Chiyo that the pain he felt was probably due to his soul still being linked to yours. All the way back to the sand village, he had to be careful and keep you as close to him as possible. When you all finally got back in the Kazekage’s home safely, Temari and Kankuro prepared a special room for you and Gaara to rest, as it was proven that separating the both of you was physically impossible for the time being.

A week passed before you finally came back to your senses.

It was dark and warm around you, and you felt secure. Things were a bit fuzzy for you still, and you tried your best to recall what happened.

“I must have used my ability to bring someone back. I probably passed out…” you recalled. Usually, this technique did take a lot from you and you knew that there was some window of time after you brought someone back where you wouldn’t be very functional. However, you felt like this time, something went wrong. If your eyes weren’t playing tricks on you, it was definitively night time, but you recalled that it was the day when you used your ability.

“How long was I asleep?” you asked softly before earing an answer coming from above your head.

“Something like a week” the sleepy deep voice said.

Your eyes immediately shot up to see the very man you saved. You hadn’t felt it before in your drowsiness, but you two looked like were cuddling in the same bed…!?

“alsdkjasLKJDSA!!!” you shouted out as you instinctively tried to break apart from the stranger, flustered by this unexpected proximity, only to feel his strong arms securely locking your bodies together once more.

“Be careful, our souls are still attached. It will hurt us both if you run away.” he said.

You stopped struggling immediately at his words. It had been one week?! Usually it was more like a matter of minutes. And it still hurts???

You stayed silent for a moment, trying to find out what could have happened.

“Are you alright?” you finally asked him.

“Ah. Yes” he said flatly.

“No no no, I mean, did you feel any particular changes after you woke up?” you corrected, still flustered by this unexpected turn of even.

“…I could touch you” he said after thinking about it for a moment.

It’s not like you could have understood the true meaning of his statement at this moment, not knowing his past struggles at all. You interpreted it as he was happy to have come back to life and be able to still interact physically with other people.

“I see…” you answered with a smile. “Well, I guess I should start with my name. I am (y/n), I guess I’ll be in your care from now on”

“Gaara.” he said sleepily before closing his eyes once more and drifting back to sleep.

You did the same, too tired to try to understand everything all at once. Finding comfort in this man named Gaara’s arms, you concentrated on his steady breathing to relax your body back to slumber.

 

* * *

 

 

“Wake up lovebirds! It’s time for breakfast!”

When morning came, you were woken up by a playful female voice. Both you and your sleep partner grumbled in unison before Gaara shifted into a sitting position, bringing you with him. You were too out of it to completely realise what he had done and clung to him more in search of the lost warmth of the blankets.

“Just look at you two” she laughed mischievously. “You know, I can’t wait to see her when she wakes up to see her react to all of this”

“Temari, _she’s already awake_ ” Gaara responded.

A moment of silence passed between the two siblings before the wind blew in your direction and your nose seem to finally wake up at the smell of warm bread.

“Smells so good…” you said, almost drooling. If you had been sleeping for a week like you recalled Gaara telling you last night, you were in dire need of nutrients.

You slowly detached yourself from him and extended your hand to the pastries in front of you, until you felt a twinge of pain at your fingertips. Your half-closed eyes immediately shot open.

You looked back at Gaara who was not even a meter away from you. He was looking at his right hand in discomfort. So, you were still linked to this extent.

“This is not normal”, you finally said, a grim look on your face as you sat back near Gaara to look at his hand.

“It’s not supposed to happen?” said the lady named Temari back at you, eyes full of concern.

“Normally, no. Something must have gone wrong when I... Blacking out for so long is also extremely unusual…it never happened before.” In your hands, you were holding Gaara’s own that had felt the same pain as yours. You could feel that the soul inside his body was his, no doubt, and that the soul that was inside yours was completely yours, without any shards going astray between you two. You couldn’t pinpoint what had gone wrong at all…

Meanwhile, Gaara was sitting still and calm like a statue as he was intently looking at you while you played with his hand in search for answers. He could feel your warmth passing through his fingers and could hear your soft voice as you mumbled to yourself in speculation. He had been sharing this room with you for a week now, but since you’ve been awake, everything you did seemed to have strange effect on him. He wondered if it was because of this link thing?

On the other side of the bed, Temari watched the two of you as you were finally awake. She watched her brother who looked completely at ease as a stranger was touching him without fear. She remembered when he came back to the village, a sleeping girl in his arms. She thought it was a miracle that he was still alive, but could it be that he found love as well?

In this uncertain atmosphere, you all decided after some time to just continue your life the best you could...


	3. What happened in-between

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you come back to a fic after leaving it for a year...  
> Litterally the last update I had on this was april 8th 2018 and we are now january 27th 2019. How time flies by so quickly ~

It had been almost a year since you were sent in Sunagakure for your mission.

Due to the unforeseen circumstances of your soul shattering technique, you were forced to extent your stay after successfully saving Gaara’s life. Because you had to stay close to him to prevent you both from feeling excruciating pain when separated, you thus spent a lot of your time in the Kazekage’s building where he had faithfully continued his duties.

At the beginning you were first confronted with a lot of confused and irritated stares due to the fact that you, a complete stranger from another village, were now spending all of her time close to their very important leader. But as time went by and the distance at which you could be from Gaara slowly increased, you found yourself being able to interact more and more with the building’s staff. First, of course, the kitchen staff hehe.

Thanks to your ability to see souls, your natural empathy helped you understand their feelings and little by little you were able to forge new friendships throughout the entire building. If at first you had felt a little trapped, being confined in the secluded area of that one tower in the sand village, you now had a pretty varied community of people you knew with all sorts of interesting stories to tell. It all felt like you had something like a big family looking out for you, with people with hearts warm as the sun itself.

 

* * *

 

A few days after the Kazekage’s office was officially open for meetings, Chiyo came to visit. She hadn’t contacted you at all since the kidnapping incident, so you figured maybe it was because she was waiting for the right occasion to talk to Gaara, after all the dust had settled down. You were there in the office when she apologized sincerely, and even thought it might have seemed that Gaara was very neutral about her repenting, you could tell that it really helped him find closure. Since you had the occasion to be able to spend so much time closely to him, you were now able to see past his resting poker face and see the little changes in his expressions.

 

* * *

 

 

You kept in contact with Chiyo after he visit through writing. Since you had similar abilities, it started as a way of figuring out what happened with your intervention with Gaara, as Chiyo ended up deciding to travel for a bit after apologising to him. In the end, none of you were able to find a definitive reason as to why you both ended linked like that.

You kept writing letters to her nonetheless as you did with Sakura who had gone back to her village with the other Hidden Leaf ninjas. She got really curious about your ability, like her sensei before her, but as you had explained to Tsunade when you were young, she had a soul too strong to be able to do the same thing as you.

 

* * *

 

 

On a certain cold night, when either you nor Gaara seemed to be able to fall asleep, you ended up on the rooftop of the Kage’s building, silently watching the village as the wind blew gently in the desert. You two had become very close since then, being able to appreciate each other’s presence both in silence and argumentations. Feeling the gentle breeze relax your muscles as you approached the railing, you started humming a tune absent-mindly.

 “Let me hear?” said Gaara as he shifted closer to you.

Although there was no need to be this close to anymore, Gaara walked over to you and closed his eyes while he listened to you sing softly for him. For a while, you just stayed there quietly with him as you watched the village that was already in deep slumber. Soon, their Kage followed suit and rested his head on your shoulder, his breathing even. You carefully stopped singing and placed you hand on top of his head to caress his soft hair, smiling dearly.

 

* * *

 

 

You stayed in the Sand village like this for a year.

By the end of the year when it was time for you to consider leaving or staying, you decided to send an unapologetic letter to your guardians, along with your monthly communications with Tsunade.

It felt right.

You didn’t feel nervous as you were waiting for a response, in the meantime continuing your daily life. When it came back to you, you went yourself in the Kazekage’s office where a very emotional Temari read that, like you suspected, it was agreed to let you stay in Sunagakure.

"Now that I think about it, maybe I got too ahead of myself "you second guessed yourself after seeing the unhidden surprised look breaking Gaara’s usual poker face.

"Afterall, I asked the Hokage’s permission to stay but I never consulted with you all… sorry."

Kankuro was snickering next to his brother as the man was frozen in place, important papers sitting still in his unmoving hands. After a bit of time that felt like an eternity to you, the Kazekage himself spoke, struggling a bit to keep his composure.

"Of course, you are… very welcome to stay here."

Temari literally jumped over to you, pulling you into a tight hug. You felt that the room was filled with a strange kind of happiness and you couldn’t help but think that you were finally at home.

You felt very loved.

As you left the Kazekage’s office with the now excited Temari pulling at your arm to arrange an official place for you to live, she confessed to you that she and Kankuro (with the silent approval of Gaara) had already been scheming to find a way to let you stay in the sand village.

"But I’m so happy that you decided to stay here on your own, she said with some sort of relief in her voice. For us, you saving Gaara was nothing short of a miracle, and we’re infinitely grateful to you for that. However, I don’t know it’s the fact that he was given another shot at life without the pain of being possessed or just you being there for him, but he truly has changed for the better since you’ve appeared in his life. So… thank you so much."

As she looked at you witch such sincerity in her eyes, you knew that even a person without the ability to see souls could see that she felt incredibly grateful.

 

* * *

 

 

You and Gaara didn’t need to be together all the time anymore but now that you had decided to stay in the sand village for good, he developed this kind of unconscious reflex to come to you when he felt stressed out. Temari would sometimes tease you saying that when you weren’t by his side, his eyes would just look for you in the middle of his work and after a bit, if he didn’t find you, he would just look down and continue his work with a loooong sigh. You thought that it was cute for him, as he didn’t seem to have any awareness that he had developed this strange habit.

When you weren’t together with any of the siblings, you found yourself a part-time job in the nearby hospital giving a hand to heal injured patients. Although your special ability was to revive people, you also had basic knowledge in healing techniques as well, a skill you had been growing through your correspondences with Chiyo, Sakura and Tsunade.

You had also been learning how to make puppets with Kankuro on the side. It was something you thought of before when he was still coming in with work when you were both bedridden in the beginning of this crazy adventure, but you thought that you could use your soul shattering technique to create something and give it a body with his puppet technique. At first, it was met with a lot of sceptism from the puppeteer as it was easy to make mistakes and perform forbidden art, but as he got to spend the last year with you and seeing how motivated you were with the idea, he finally gave in. In he end, he also confessed that he was curious too as to how a person with your ability would be able to do.

 


	4. When it feels right

    It was a rather dry day that you and Kankuro decided to go try this idea in a rather secluded area outside after some weeks of preparations. Little did you know that this first outing was about to be used by him and his sister to get you and Gaara some alone time together. Although Kankuro was extremely curious about how your little experimentation would go, he was confident that you absolutely wouldn’t be able to do it on your first try.

You had decided to try out your idea with the puppet of a bird. With the help of your surprisingly serious teacher when it came to puppet making, you had built this bird automaton from the ground up. It looked really promising, and with some tips you received from Chiyo’s letters you had some ideas in your head how you could make this work.  
  
After a bit of basic training, Kankuro left you to practice with your bird puppet on you own. You were quite happy to be able to have free time to try this silly idea, but you were also dreading the fact that you had to assemble the automaton on the spot with all the tiny pieces.

"It will be good practice, said the painted puppeteer snickering. If it ever gets damaged, you will be able to repair it in seconds, so you better learn how to assemble it fast"

And so you took your time to pull out the bird puppet out of your bag and assemble it. It took you quite a bit of time, not being used to it at all yet and cursing at yourself to have made it using such an intricate mechanism, but you got there eventually.

Once everything was done, you decided it was time to start this attempt. You laughed a little bit to yourself, thinking that you didn’t need to straddle this poor tiny little bird this time as you had with Gaara when you revived him. It had felt really embarrassing at the time, but you had to do this when reviving people so that they would stay close to you when they came to, or else they ran up the risk of dying again by moving too soon.

As you sat up straight this time around just in front of your puppet, you started focusing on your soul and chakra flow. But just as you were starting to be able to focus more and more, you felt a familiar soul close by.

And by close by you meant close enough to be actually watching you practice.

"Gaara, is that you?" you called out, opening your eyes.

Sure enough, after hearing some steps slowly approaching to where you were, the man himself was standing right in front of you.

"Were you taking a walk? How unusual of you." You said, thinking that he was always so serious when he worked and hardly ever took a break. Somehow, it made you happy thinking that he had finally listened to his siblings’ and your suggestion to go out and just, breathe for a couple of minutes.

You weren’t surprised when he didn’t even answer your question and just walked past to sit down behind you.

"You can continue", he said to you while crossing his arms and closing his eyes. So he was going to take a nap here as well? You laughed a little, thinking that he could be so childish sometimes.

"It’s good to see him being so carefree like this" you smiled and thought to yourself while you resumed your training.

You were actually able to focus on your project for some time, but soon enough your thoughts were all drifting toward your napping companion.

It was good to see him more relaxed nowadays, as Temari had suspected. But ever since reviving Gaara, you had felt that something had changed in you too. The strange consequences that had unfolded after your intervention had been embarrassing for sure, being forced to spend all of your time joined at the hips with this important person, but not totally unwelcome. You had felt it, even when you were searching for his soul the first time, that this person had been through a lot and you couldn’t help but feel very…admirative?

No, the word you were looking for wasn’t admiration. Although you did feel impressed seeing him work so seriously all the time. It was a lot of paperwork, but you could tell it really had impact on the world outside of the Kage’s office from what you heard all the time from the Kazekage’s building visitors.

In that regard, you also felt a little proud to be one of his close friends. He was an important person to his country, but if he ever needed a second opinion on delicate matters, he would ask you for a chat. He was a smart man and developed an amazing sense of leadership over the years he had been a Kage, but sometimes he would still struggle with questions of morales and what would be the human consequences of his decisions. For you who could connect to other’s souls, you had gained from it a great sense of empathy, which you were happy to share with him when we seemed to be struggling with these kinds of decisions. It felt good to be relied on.

But pride wasn’t the name of the feeling you had in you either.

As you slowly opened your eyes after a discouraging amount of tries to put a part of your soul into the bird puppet, you thought that maybe it would be wiser to wait until Gaara wasn’t around to try it so that your thoughts weren’t such a mess.

Twisting your body around so that you could face his sleeping figure, you wondered.

"How can he be so distracting when all he does is just, be there with me?"

You slowly made your way up to him and softly tapped his shoulder to make him up. You had seen this sight countless of times when you were both bedridden together: him waking up and opening his eyes that were not quite blue, but not quite green either.  

"See how much you needed to take a break? You were napping so soundly like an old man" you teased him. He grunted in response, struggling to fully wake up.

Man, this boy really was childish when he was around you.

"Come on, stop being so adorable." You let slip past your tongue and you freeze in shock.

Adoration.

It somehow felt right. If you could think about a word to describe your feelings for that person, it would be something close to adoration. Not the kind of religious adoration people could have for some sort of deity of course, but the kind where you want to cherish the person so much it hurts. Something pure and selfless that goes beyond the feeling of ‘’family’’, because you felt so much more for him than for Temari or Kankuro.

You instantly blushed, and ungracefully tried to make sense of this new feeling out loud.

"I MEAN, hum! You’re ALWAYS adorable and I don’t want you to STOP BUT…! But right now my heart just wants to squeeze you tight and we really shouldn’t stay here for longer because hum.. _work_? Also WOAH look at the TIME is _the sun setting already??_ "

Your struggle was evident in your attempt to deal with your embarrassment, and it’s an arm very heavy with sleep that drags you into the chest of the object of your despair.

"Five more minutes" he says in a childish tone and squeezing his body tightly into yours, like your heart wanted.

"…like I said, stop being so adorable…" you said more calmly but still restless, feeling his whole soul wash into you like a comforting blanket.

It felt right.

And you wanted to stay like that forever.

 

* * *

 

 

"Why are they taking so much time to come back? " asked a very worried Temari as she and her brother were making their way up to the training ground he had left his diligent student practicing 4 hours prior.

"Maybe they’re making out?" answered the painted puppeteer wriggling his eyebrows.

An incredible gust of wind flew him back at least ten steps back.

"They’re not ready for that yet…" blushed Temari as she struggled to believe that her clueless red-haired brother would never be able to do something so outrageous in his life.

As she approached the training ground, she stopped dead in her track.

"Are they still here?" asked Kankuro, slowly catching up to her.

“…look how fucking adorable they look like.’’ She whispered, silently making her way to the two sleeping figures.

Kankuro eyes scanned the area and soon saw his baby brother lovingly cuddling his new student. Somehow for a moment, he felt like a proud parent. But as he was looking at them, he noticed that the bird automaton wasn’t on the ground where he had last saw it.

And then, he noticed it. His voice almost cracked.

"Temari, is the bird that she is holding in her hand… _breathing?_ "

 

**Author's Note:**

> The stradling part was to make sur you wouldn't fall too far away from Gaara after reviving him when you lost consciousness. You'll see why it's important in the next chapters. It's not for kinky reasons at all =w=


End file.
